ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Apache
is an ape like kaijin that appeared in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: TBA Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter Doctor Apache appeared via teleporting through a puff of smoke on Demon's commands and met up with his Devila army. He told them about his plan to get rid of the Triple Fighters with a device he made that when held by anyone but himself, it would make them heavier to lift and it would eventually kill him. It would also be too heavy for anyone to pick up other than Doctor Apache himself. He kicked the subject Devila far away and that got the attention of the host of Red Fighter, who decided to investigate. While he was doing so, Doctor Apache confronted the human and he was soon faced with his hero form. They began to fight it out while the hero's comrades dealt with the Demon cars but Doctor Apache eventually beat him offscreen. The monster was then seen standing in one of the driving Demon Cars. Doctor Apache somehow made it out of the car and refought Red Fighter alongside the Devila and the two of them appeared evenly matched with each other. After Demon ordered him and the grunts to retreat, he did, while the latter chased after the former and lost him. The monster was then seen inside a dark building with the Devila where he used a special device to arm his special weapon, making it more dangerous than ever. With that out of the way, Doctor Apache told the Devila to clear the building as he left with them after he placed the bomb down gently. As they emerged back outside, they spotted the hosts of the Fighters and after he talked to them, Doctor Apache showed them a special pin that would help guarantee their victory. When Red Fighter fought the Devila on the cliffs and sent them running by kicking a rolling barrel at them, Doctor Apache caught the barrel with his feet and then knocked it away. He then proceeded to fight Red Fighter alone and even when Green Fighter and Orange Fighter showed up to help him, the latter was no match for the former, but the Devila once again were easy picking. Doctor Apache then took on Green Fighter and told him about the bomb he set up in the building. The former had the latter on the ropes even when his comrades, Red and Orange, showed up to help him, the monster held his own against the heroes. Seeing as though the challenge was too tough, the three heroes combined into Triple Fighter to combat Doctor Apache, but the latter decided to retreat via a puff of smoke. While the three heroes were looking for the key to turn off Object X, Doctor Apache reappeared via puff of smoke and revealed to them that he held the key in his hands. The humans transformed into their hero forms but all three of them once again didn't stand a chance against the monster doctor until they combined to form Triple Fighter. Afterwards, the tide had turned for the protagonist after an evenly matched fight, Triple Fighter defeated the monster with his signature Triple Kick but not before the latter yelled out Demon's name in anguish. Powers and Abilities TBA Gallery Apache I.png APACHE.jpg Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Primate Kaiju Category:Demon Phantoms Category:Triple Fighter Category:Villains